


Unforgettable

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Shore Leave, down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a much needed break with her crew, Commander Elle Shepard is pleasantly surprised when she discovers that a member of her crew can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdy_Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/gifts).



> A friend of mine needed some cheering up, so I wrote this for her. Commander Elle Shepard is all hers, I just wrote the fluff.
> 
> You can also read it on [tumblr](http://soldiermom1973.tumblr.com/post/149385602833/unforgettable), too.

The mission to Noveria went better than Elle Shepard had hoped. Liara got closure with her mother and they were one step closer to finding Saren. They returned to the Citadel to refuel and resupply and Elle put out the word that everyone had earned some time off. Her crew, however, turned around and stated that they would only take their shore leave if she promised to take hers, too. They all knew that she hadn't had any time to herself since she became a Spectre – if she wasn't following the leads the Council provided about Saren, she was taking care of Alliance business for Admiral Hackett.

Elle didn't mind too much though. There was a lot to do and not all of it could be delegated. When met with her crew's demand, however, Elle balked. Having the ship to herself would allow her to get caught up on the never ending pile of paperwork on her desk without having anyone interrupt her. Elle hesitated and stammered out an excuse about needing to file reports with both the Council and the Alliance. No one was moved, though, and Garrus and Wrex threatened to physically carry her from the ship.

“Ok, fine,” she laughed, her hand raised in mock surrender. “I have some things that can't wait, though. Just message me where you'll be and I'll show up when I'm done.”

“You'd better,” Wrex grumbled. “I will come back for you.”

Elle finished the last of the priority reports and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her long, dark tresses, sighing as the soft ringlets fell around her shoulders. She was thankful to be in charge on this ship – she didn't mind wearing her hair up for missions but having it down was preferable and if Anderson was still in charge, she'd have to have her hair up whenever she was in uniform. In other words, all the time.

She grabbed her shower kit, slipped into a robe, and made a beeline for the shower. It was hard to tear herself away from the work but her friends were right – she needed a little down time, too. As the water sprayed on her body, she smiled, thinking about how much fun this could be. They'd be sure to draw attention and not just because she was the great Commander Shepard, savior of Elysium, but also because of the motley lot they were. You didn't often see a krogan, a turian, a quarian, an asari, and 3 humans hanging around together and having fun.

Elle didn't own a lot of civilian clothes – there simply wasn't room for them on the ship and she was usually in a uniform, anyway. She grabbed a pair of boot cut, dark denim jeans that were snug enough to show off her curves but not so tight they were uncomfortable. A short-sleeve black blouse with the top few buttons undone. The black shirt went well with her black hair and porcelain complexion to make her green eyes really pop. It even made the freckles on her nose seem extra sexy. Finally, a pair of brown leather ankle boots with a modest heel. She stepped back and admired herself in the mirror. “Not bad, Shepard. Not bad at all,” she grinned.

Her hair didn't require much work – some gel to keep the curls tamed as it dried. At least she didn't have to worry about it frizzing out while they were on the climate-controlled space station. A touch of make-up – not much more than she usually wore – and she was ready to go. For some reason, her mind instantly went to Kaidan and she wondered what he was wearing. She was so wrapped up in her reports that she barely acknowledged when everyone else left so she didn't know what anyone else was wearing. Well, anyone except Garrus and Wrex, who'd lingered long enough to make sure she wouldn't stay holed up on the ship.

Elle's steps were light as she made her way to the bar Garrus messaged her about. “I'll bet he smells good,” she thought to herself. “He usually does and that's when he's in uniform. I hope he isn't wearing just jeans and a shirt. I'd love to see him dressed up.” She immediately wished she would have put out some kind of dress code, then shook her head, realizing that would have been unfair to the aliens on the crew. It was enough that Garrus and Wrex had something more casual to wear; she'd just have to be happy with whatever Kaidan decided to throw on.

The bar wasn't quite what Elle expected. She was thinking it'd be smokey and dark and this place was anything but. It was well-lit and no trace of smoke in the air. A grin spread across her face when she realized the bar was hosting karaoke. She stood in the door, watching a couple of drunk asari trying their best to conquer an Expel 10 song. Elle wasn't about to give them a hard time, no matter how terrible they sounded. It took a lot of guts to get on a stage and sing in front of people. Elle definitely liked to sing while cleaning her weapon or taking care of her armor and especially in the shower. She was eager to take her turn in front of the mic.

She ordered a shot of whiskey and a beer to chase it with, then turned back around and found her friends sitting front and center by the stage. They all saw her easily enough and made quite the racket to let her know where they were. Beer and shot in hand, she made a beeline to their table.

“You're lucky you showed up, skipper,” Ashley said, raising an eyebrow. “These two were getting ready to come and find you.” She jerked her thumb at Garrus and Wrex.

“What? We told her we'd come back and carry her here,” Wrex stated flatly, then called for more ryncol.

Elle's throat went dry when her eyes landed on Kaidan, He was leaned back in his seat, his arm casually draped over the back of the chair with his right ankle crossed over his left knee, laughing at something Joker said. He was wearing a royal blue shirt that was unbuttoned to just past his collarbone. The sleeves were rolled and the entire shirt clung to him like a second skin. His pecs were clearly visible and his biceps rippled under the material when he moved. Elle would have done just about anything to be able to reach out and trace a finger along the material, just to see what it all felt like. The way his arm was stretched pulled the material tight across his chest and Elle half expected the buttons to pop off. Not that she would have minded one single bit, either.

When Kaidan finally looked at her, heat crept up her neck and she fought the urge to fan herself. He tipped his beer bottle at her and said, “Commander. You look nice.”

“Thank you,” she squeaked, quickly clearing her throat. The sound wasn't lost on Joker, though, who grinned and raised an eyebrow. She shot him a glare before looking back at Kaidan and adding, “You clean up rather well yourself.”

Elle no sooner got herself situated and ordered another round of drinks for her crew when the DJ announced Kaidan's name to sing next. Her eyes widened in surprise. Could he sing? Or was he just having fun? She eagerly leaned forward in her seat to watch and listen.

The opening notes of an old earth song started up. Elle didn't recognize it at first because karaoke versions of songs don't always sound right, but as soon as Kaidan started singing, she knew exactly what it was.

“Unforgettable.... that's what you are....”

Kaidan's velvety tenor sent a delicious chill down her spine. She wondered if he'd heard her sing this at some point. She loved old music like this and with her penchant for singing random stuff, she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd heard these lyrics from her lips.

“Unforgettable.... though near or far....”

Kaidan seemed to know the words because he didn't look at the screen. He scanned the crowd, then rested his eyes on Elle's face for a few moments. Every time he looked at her, a delightful warmth pooled in her belly. Finally, he looked at her and motioned for her to join him. That was when she noticed this version of the song was a duet.

She shook her head and laughed, making her way to the stage amidst whoops and hollers from her crew. Kaidan handed her another microphone and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they sang.

“And forever more... that's how you'll stay....”

Elle wrapped her arm around Kaidan's waist and closed her eyes. She sang the song enough that she certainly didn't need to see the lyrics on the screens. Instead, she focused on the man next to her. He smelled every bit as good as she had hoped. Whatever cologne he wore when he was in uniform was even stronger now. She could feel his muscles ripple through the material of his shirt every time he inhaled. His fingers felt warm and solid on her shoulder. His voice washed over her in soothing waves of velvety bliss.

During the instrumental, he put his head on top of hers and they swayed back and forth. Elle didn't dare open her eyes just yet. She had a feeling her friends would be looking at them with a mixture of warmth and mirth. Joker dropped a couple of hints about how she and Kaidan danced around their feelings for each other, but Elle brushed it off. Soon, everyone else was saying something, too. Even Wrex got in on it, telling the two of them to just, “get a room or find a dark hallway already.”

The instrumental ended and Elle knew the song would be over in a few moments. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Kaidan, who smiled and looked down at her.

“That's why darling, it's incredible... that someone, so unforgettable... thinks that I am... unforgettable, too.”

The music faded and the people in the bar whistled and applauded and all Elle could do was stare and wish with every fiber of her being that she could kiss him. She pulled her lower lip in her mouth and faced him instead, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close.

“Lieutenant,” she murmured, “I had no idea you could sing so well. You're just full of surprises.”

Her breath hitched when Kaidan pulled her tighter, his breath hot against her ear and the dulcet tone of his voice shooting straight to her core.

“Ma'am, you have no idea.”


End file.
